


Nothing Comes as Easy as (Arguing With) You

by rayedictator



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Frenemies, Friends With Benefits, Smut, Truth or Dare, cis lesbian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayedictator/pseuds/rayedictator
Summary: After spending their high school careers arguing with each other on the Debate Team, Jackie and Jaida are back together in university teaching high school students in a student-lead forensics club and they are still going at it (in more ways than one).
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Nothing Comes as Easy as (Arguing With) You

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I'm generally not comfortable with RPF that involves people that aren't big name celebrities, I'm okay with this because I'm making them cis women so it's as separate from the real people as possible. Jaida and Jackie don't know anything about fanfic but if they see this they can ask me to take it down.  
> 2\. WELL this took longer than expected. Turns out I am not very good at first time casual smut so I'm going to avoid that from now on because I almost didn't finish this and jumped ship a couple times to work on the chapter fic I have planned. Luckily, Upper West Side by King Princess got me through the fire.   
> 3\. I probably should just keep my mouth shut because I have no idea what the fanfiction landscape is for season 12 anymore because I haven't read anything since I started writing it myself (I'm unreasonably afraid all my drive to write it myself will leave me if I read any RPDR fic), but if what I saw before this holds still true y'all haven't embraced the greatest of Jackie/Jaida even though the sexy frenemies vibes are off the charts. Jackie was out here saying they "exchange words" sometimes but it all comes from love and no one is capitalizing on it. I'm offended.  
> 4\. Backstory this was originally going to be them having sex after this has already happened a couple times because clearly that's what I'm better at but when I came up with their backstory I was like I want to write that part instead! Not a smart decision for getting me to write this faster but oh well. Also maybe one day I'll tack on the fic I originally wanted to write of them fighting and then having sex in a different context, who knows.  
> 5\. Title comes from Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner by Fall Out Boy because I'm gay and was an awkward geek in the mid-2000s. Was just going to be the lyrics straight up but then I thought of adding the Arguing With in parenthesis and was like well that's cute.

“Good job tonight everyone, you're free to go,” Jackie says with a clap of her hands.

“Have a nice night,” Jaida says after her.

Their small group of twenty-something high school students start packing up their things and leaving, chatting with each other as they get ready.

Jackie sits down at the desk and starts getting her materials together and Jaida starts wiping off the whiteboard. Unlike their students they don't talk to each other.

* * *

Getting informed by her adviser that she was accepted as one of the teachers for her university's high school forensics program is probably the most excited thing to happen to Jackie since she got accepted to university, nerdy as it sounded. Forensics has been a passion of Jackie's since she joined her high school's debate team and she found it incorporated some of her favorite things, namely talking and being right. And to think now she's going to be the one teaching a group of high school students the joys of debating.

Jackie goes to meet the supervising professor with a binder, notebooks, and different colored pens, ready to take notes and learn to be the best teacher possible. 

She enters the professor's office with a smile on her face, but that smile drops when she sees Jaida Hall in the second chair in front of the professor's desk. Jaida looks similarly disappointed to see her as well.

But really, what else could they have expected Jackie asks herself.

“Jackie, you're just in time,” the professor says, not noticing or ignoring the sudden tension in the room, “Jaida, this is Jackie Cox the other student who will be your co-teacher.”

“Yes, we've met before actually,” Jaida says, arms crossed.

“Yes, we have,” Jackie agrees, taking her book bag off her shoulder and sitting in the other seat next to Jaida, also avoiding looking at the other woman.

“Oh, wonderful!” the professor says, “That will definitely help with your synergy as teachers.”

That's a joke, but neither of them says anything. Jackie knows Jaida is keeping her mouth shut for once because there is a chance if they tell her their actual history one or both of them might not get to be a teacher. That is exactly why Jackie is staying silent too.

If Jackie has to use one word to describe her relationship with Jaida it would be: fraught.

They went to the same high school and were on the debate team there with each other. They were both very good at debate, both very smart, and both very opinionated which led to arguments. It seemed like a week couldn't go by without Jackie and Jaida getting into a shouting match that misdirected debate team time until the teacher came in and separated them. But despite all that, no matter how much Jaida annoyed her, Jackie still kind of liked it because having the most gorgeous girl in school look at you and know who you were was a dream for a closeted lesbian. Even if she hated you and you hated her.

Technically things weren't always bad. Technically meaning on their last day of school Jaida came up to her and apologized for all the arguing. She told Jackie her home life left her very frustrated and she took it out on Jackie because she could. Jackie also apologized, saying her home life made her feel stifled and arguing with Jaida was her letting off steam. They knew they were both going to the same university so Jaida said they should try to start again if they saw each other on campus. 

While Jackie knew they shared quite a few friends they never did really end up seeing each other and Jackie thought that was going to be it.

But now here they are avoiding looking at each other. Looks like saying they would start over was easier said than done.

Jackie leaves the meeting with their supervisor more apprehensive than when she went in and she imagines Jaida feels the same.

“Uh, we should probably exchange numbers,” Jaida says as they stand awkwardly outside the door to the professor's office.

“Oh, yeah,” Jackie says, getting out her phone.

Jaida takes out her own phone and they switch to enter their information. 

Jackie hopes she isn't blushing. She should be past this. She's not in the closet anymore, she has experience now in the dating world and with sex. But experience doesn't change the fact that Jaida is still the most beautiful person in the world and she just asked for Jackie's number.

“We should meet up before the first class and discuss what we're going to do exactly,” Jackie offers, handing Jaida her phone back. She hopes Jaida didn't notice her background is Barbara Eden.

“Good idea,” Jaida miraculously agrees, “I'll text you?”

“Sounds good,” Jackie says with a grin.

Jaida smiles back and they say goodbye.

Jackie thinks maybe this will work out.

* * *

That was a month ago and, while they haven't had any arguments, things have been awkward. Their pleasantries always have an air of stiffness about them. 

Jackie hopes their students haven't noticed, but they probably have. It's not a good example of sportsmanship between opponents if their two teachers can't even accomplish it. 

Jackie has thought about asking Jaida out for coffee or something after class to ease the tension but she always chickens out at the last second.

“You ready?”

Jackie is brought out of her thoughts by Jaida's voice. She looks around and realizes everyone is out of the classroom and Jaida is waiting for her by the door.

“Yeah, sorry,” Jackie says, stuffing her binder into her book bag.

Jackie reaches the door and Jaida turns off the lights, knowing their evening class is the last of the day.

They start leaving the building together, more because they both know they are going in the same direction than from any want to. The fact that they aren't talking only brings attention to the fact that the hallway is empty and the only sound is the buzzing of the fluorescent lights.

After they exit the building, Jackie pulling her cardigan tighter around her to protect her from the cool evening air of autumn, Jaida turns to her before they can go their separate ways.

“Jackie, did you-”

“Jackie!”

Jaida is interrupted by none other than Jackie's best friend Jan who seems to have appeared out of nowhere and wrapped Jackie in a tight hug.

“Ah, hi Jan,” Jackie says, trying not to show that she is very disappointed she didn't get to hear what Jaida was going to say.

“Hey, fancy seeing you here,” Jan says, pulling away and then she finally notices Jaida, “Jaida! Hey!”

“Hi Jan,” Jaida says, not seeming to mind the interruption. 

“I didn't know you guys were friends,” Jan says.

There is an appropriately awkward beat of silence before Jackie says, “She's the other teacher for that high school forensics program.”

“What? Why didn't you tell me the other teacher was Jaida?” Jan asks, slapping Jackie's arm playfully.

“I didn't know you guys knew each other,” Jackie defends, which was only technically true since Jackie knew there was a good chance Jan knew Jaida.

Before Jan can retort her phone chimes and she pulls it out of her jeans pocket. “I'm about to be late for rehearsal so I gotta go,” she says, “But we should all hang out together sometime! See you guys!”

Jan runs off just as quickly as she arrived and Jackie can't help but sigh once she's out of sight.

“I didn't know you were friends with the robot Barbie cheerleader,” Jaida says.

Jackie has to laugh. “That is exactly her,” she says, “Yeah, she's my best friend. And roommate.”

Jaida shakes her head. “Girl, that's a lot,” she says, “But I guess it makes sense.”

Jackie almost asks what Jaida means by that, but controls herself.

“How do you know Jan? Through Nicky?” she asks instead.

“I think so, I can't really remember when we met,” Jaida says, “You're close with Nicky, right?”

“Not as close as you are probably, but yeah,” Jackie says, “I think we both have all the same friends.”

“Yeah, it's weird we didn't run into each other before this,” Jaida says.

They stand in awkward silence for a second before Jackie remembers what was happening before Jan interrupted. “You were going to say something before Jan showed up?”

Jaida tilts her head in confusion and then she seems to remember. “Oh, it was nothing,” she insists, “I gotta go. See you later.”

“Okay, bye,” Jackie says, waving.

Jaida gives a short smile and waves back before walking away.

Jackie sighs to herself and turns around to head to her dorm.

Jackie is laying in bed trying to study when Jan jumps on top of her.

“Jackie! Guess what?” she says, pulling Jackie's book out of her hands.

Jackie groans. “What?”

“You know how last week I found out you and Jaida are friends too?” Jan asks.

“We're not...yeah,” Jackie says, not wanting to complicate things by explaining her and Jaida's relationship.

“Well, yesterday I found out Jaida is friends with Widow too so that's the final straw, we're all hanging out this weekend. I already planned it,” Jan says, excitedly.

“Planned it?” Jackie asks.

“Well, Gigi, Crystal and I planned it because it's at their apartment,” Jan explains.

“Okay, sure,” Jackie says, taking her book back from Jan, “This weekend?”

“Yeah, so don't make any other plans,” Jan says, getting off Jackie's bed finally.

“Uh-huh,” Jackie says, not paying much attention and going back to studying.

She quickly puts the party out of her mind, it's just a get-together with her friends, nothing to worry about. Even if Jaida was going to be there.

There really is nothing to be nervous about Jackie tells herself when she and Jan arrive at Crystal and Gigi's apartment. Jaida won't start a fight in front of their friends and neither will Jackie. Why would they even fight? They haven't fought this whole time they've been working together.

But she is nervous no matter what she tells herself so she hits the booze table as soon as they arrive, grateful Jaida isn't there yet.

“Oh my god, hitting the alcohol already, mom?” Gigi asks coming up to her.

“Gigi, please don't call me mom,” Jackie asks for probably the hundredth time.

“But you're such a mom,” Gigi insists, “Crys, Jackie's a mom, right?”

“So mom,” Crystal says from the couch, a joint already hanging from her mouth.

“I'm just, I don't know,” Jackie says, not wanting to tell Gigi what's going on in her head.

“Hey, I'm not going to judge you for letting loose,” Gigi says, patting her shoulder, “You should do it more often.”

“Who's loose?” Nicky asks, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

“You, Nicky,” Gigi says, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, but who else here?” Nicky asks. She nudges Jackie playfully.

“Don't look at me,” Jackie says, taking a sip of her drink.

“Nicky this is all friends, I don't think it's happening for you tonight,” Gigi says, going over to the couch and plopping on top of Crystal, taking the joint from her mouth to put it in her own.

“It's cute that you think that,” Nicky says with a smirk, “And hilarious considering who you're sitting on.”

“Whatever,” Gigi says, putting the joint back in a blushing Crystal's mouth.

Jackie ignores their antics and sits down on the floor next to Widow.

“I haven't seen you in forever,” Widow says, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry I've been so busy with school,” Jackie says, leaning against her friend.

“Jaida is probably the only one who sees her these days,” Jan says, coming into the living room from the foyer with Jaida and Heidi behind her.

“What about me?” Jaida asks, clearly having not been listening.

“You're the only one who sees Jackie anymore,” Jan says.

“Girl, you're her roommate,” Jaida says, going to the booze table much like Jackie did.

“Exactly,” Jan says, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Heidi jumps on the couch with Gigi and Crystal. Jaida joins them after getting her drink, sitting down next to Nicky, across from Jackie. Their eyes meet for a second and Jackie takes a long sip of her drink.

“Alright, everybody's here?” Jan asks, reentering the room with an empty bottle.

“Yes, spin the bottle!” Nicky cheers.

“No Nicky, truth or dare,” Jan says sitting down next to Jackie.

“Truth or dare?” Jaida says, raising an eyebrow, “We're not a group of scantily clad sorority sisters about to get murdered by a psycho killer.”

“God, I wish,” Gigi intones from her spot on the couch.

“It's just for fun, Jaida,” Jan says, setting the bottle in the middle, “I'll go first.”

Jackie gets up as soon as Jan spins the bottle muttering, “I'm going to need another drink.”

Jackie doesn't pay much attention to the game, trying to get as hammered as possible before she inevitably gets asked something about her previous sexual experiences if the other questions are anything to go by. 

Heidi is spinning the bottle and it lands on Jaida.

“Yes!” Heidi cheers, “I have the perfect question.”

“I haven't said truth or dare yet,” Jaida says.

“Pick dare and then Heidi dare her to make out with me,” Nicky says like she has every spin since this started.

“Truth,” Jaida finally says, pushing Nicky's shoulder.

“Have you had sex with anyone in this room?” Heidi asks and Jackie almost bursts out laughing. 

Everyone in this room is a girl, Jackie thinks, clearly Jaida would never-

“Yeah,” Jaida says and Jackie nearly chokes on her own spit, “Nicky.”

Jackie suddenly feels like she's in water, like the alcohol only hit her now. She barely registers Nicky's wooping and Heidi's shouts of “I knew it”.

“What? It's not like it's a secret,” Jaida defends.

“It was a secret when I wanted into our room and you wouldn't let me,” Heidi shoots back.

“Yeah, because it was in the process of happening and I didn't want to be interrupted,” Jaida says.

“I said we should have let you join,” Nicky tells Heidi causing both Heidi and Jaida to make faces of disgust.

Jackie doesn't know what's going on other than the fact that the most beautiful girl in the world who she assumed was straight is apparently not and no one around her seems shocked by this.

Jackie gets up to get another drink so she doesn't have to think too hard about this new development. By the time she sits back down clumsily Crystal is spinning the bottle and it lands on her.

Jackie just stares at it blankly, not fully registering what is happening until Widow nudges her.

“Uh, truth?” she says with a shrug.

Crystal hums, seeming to consider what she should ask. Gigi's eyes light up and she whispers something into Crystal's ear who nods.

“Hey, no interference,” Jan objects.

“Too late,” Crystal says, “Jackie, have you ever been attracted to anyone here?” She shimmies suggestively.

Jackie's dumb, drunk brain spits out “Jaida” and her mouth is following before she can even stop herself.

All the other girls are oohing, clearly just finding the whole thing cute rather than groundbreaking even as Jaida and Jackie stare at each other in shock. 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Jackie says, standing with some difficulty.

“Jackie, it's your turn,” Jan says, but Jackie ignores her and runs into the bathroom, throwing the lock behind her.

Jackie takes a deep breath, trying to collect herself, but it's hard with her head still swimming from the alcohol. She splashes some water on her face, trying to get herself together. 

There's a knock on the door that makes Jackie jump and she quickly turns off the sink. “Yeah?”

“Um,” Jackie is surprised to hear Jaida's voice on the other side, “Are you done?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Jackie says. She takes a deep breath before she opens the door, ready to quickly get out of Jaida's way.

However, they lock eyes when Jackie opens the door and stare at each other for what feels like forever, but is probably only a couple seconds.  
“They stopped playing truth or dare so,” Jaida trails off.

“Okay,” Jackie says.

They both step to the side to get past each other, but they choose the same side.

“Sorry,” Jackie says and tries to step around her, but Jaida does the same thing.

“Sorry,” Jaida says this time.

They finally get on opposite sides, turning to face each other to pass through the narrow passage of Crystal and Gigi's tiny bathroom. They both pause and stare at each other as they pass.

Jackie doesn't know how it happens, but the next thing she knows Jaida's hands are in her hair and her hands are on Jaida's shoulders and they are kissing the life out of each other. Jaida steps forward, urging Jackie back until she's pressed against the wall. Jackie can't help but whimper into Jaida's mouth, her hands tightening on Jaida's shoulders.

Jaida moves one hand to her waist, but keeps the other in her wavy hair. Not stopping the kiss, Jackie wraps her arms around Jaida's neck, pulling her close.

Jackie arches into Jaida and Jaida's grip tightens on her waist. She can feel Jaida moving her leg and hopes so badly Jaida is going to put her knee in between her thighs.

Before that can happen though, they hear footsteps in the hall and hear Jan's voice yelling something making them wrench away from each other so fast Jackie's head starts spinning.

They are a decent distance apart by the time Jan rounds the corner, but they probably look a bit of a mess.

Jan looks curiously between them, “What are you guys doing?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing,” Jaida says, slipping past Jan out the door.

Jackie gives Jan a sheepish smile and follows, leaving Jan looking confused behind them.

They both go back into the living room and sit down, avoiding each other the rest of the night.

Jackie is absolutely dreading the next forensics class, but no amount of embarrassment will keep her from it and she knows Jaida is the same. 

Even though it's been days Jackie still isn't sure how to describe what happened or what it means. So far she's just been telling herself they were both kind of drunk and it didn't mean anything. Because that's easier. And makes more sense than Jaida wanting her in any way.

Jaida is in the classroom when she arrives and they look at each other for a second before Jaida looks back down at her materials and Jackie shuffles to the desk, sitting down as far from Jaida as possible.

Their students start entering soon after, giving enthusiastic greetings that Jackie tries to respond to with equal fervor, but it's difficult and a few of the kids give them odd looks as they sit down.

Despite everything they manage to get through the lesson.

“Alright everyone, next week we will be doing a mock debate so make sure you're prepared,” Jaida says before the class is dismissed.

“What kind of debate?” one student asks.

“One on one,” Jackie answers at the same time Jaida says “two on two”.

Jackie whips her head to look at Jaida, lips twitching in annoyance. Jaida is looking back at her similarly unamused.

Jackie turns back to the class. “We'll send out an email before next week,” she says with a strained smile, “You're all free to go.”

Their students gather their things and scurry out of the room, sensing the tension between their teachers.

“Did we not discuss this already,” Jaida asks once they are alone.

“Apparently not since you seem to think a two on two debate is what we're going to do for our first practice,” Jackie says, “Which is stupid.”

Jaida turns to Jackie, hands on her hips. “Look at the competition schedule, our first one is two on two so that's what we should practice first.”

Jackie crosses her arms. “Technically, our first competition is in oration so there's plenty of time to practice one on one first since it's easier.”

“Easier how? There's literally two people doing what would be the work of one, besides isn't it better to give them more practice in the kind they'll be competing in first?”

“They haven't even practiced debating on their own and you want them to figure out how to debate with another person? It's just going to be harder on them.”

“No, one on one first is going to be harder on them. Don't act like you're trying to be the good guy when you just want things your way,” Jaida steps closer to Jackie.

“What do you think you're doing now? You just want things your way, like always,” Jackie also steps closer.

“Like always? I have never met someone who had to have things her way as much as you in my entire life,” Jaida says as they are practically nose to nose.

“I've never met someone as infuriating as you,” Jackie counters.

Jaida doesn't respond finally and they just glare at each other until suddenly hands are on each others' faces they are kissing. 

Much like the last time they were in this position, Jaida takes a step forward and Jackie finds herself against the desk. She moves her hands to Jaida's shoulders, pulling her body closer. Jaida's hands go to the desk to hold them both up, her arms bracketing Jackie's waist.

They stay like that for a minute, but they can't kiss forever so eventually they pull apart to stare at each other blankly.

“Listen,” Jaida starts, taking a step back, “Clearly, there's an...attraction here and I don't like to beat around the bush, do you want to have sex?”

Jackie's jaw drops slightly, shocked even though she probably shouldn't be at this point. “Wait, I'm attracted to you, yes, but you are attracted to me?” she asks, pointing to herself.

Jaida gives her a once over, “Uh, yeah?” she raises an eyebrow, “Don't get me wrong, you can be really irritating about it, but you're really smart and I like smart people. Plus, you're gorgeous.”

Jackie's eyes practically bug out of her head. “Me, gorgeous? You're the one who is the most beautiful woman on the planet. And it's not like I'm Nicky or something.”

“Well,” Jaida looks pleased as she pushes the frizzy ponytail her braids turn into over her shoulder, “That's true, but you think that means you're not hot enough for me? Because you definitely are.”

“Oh,” Jackie blushes and looks down at her feet.

“Yeah, so,” Jaida shifts on her feet, “Do you want to do something about it? It doesn't have to be right now even, we can just-”

“Let's go to my room,” Jackie interrupts, grabbing Jaida's hand, “Jan's at rehearsal until late today and it sounds like Heidi has been through enough.”

Jaida rolls her eyes. “She has not, she's just dramatic. But alright.”

The two women gather their things and leave the classroom together, silent but an air of excitement surrounding them.

It takes about ten minutes to reach Jackie and Jan's room. Jackie closes the door behind them and takes Jaida's backpack from her, setting it to the side with her own bag.

“Your place is way neater than ours,” Jaida notes, looking around, “Though I can still tell which bed is yours.”

Jaida sits on Jackie's neatly made bed, a big contrast to the rumbled pile of purple sheets on the other side of the room.

“Yeah, we're both pretty neat,” Jackie says, standing in front of Jaida, “Jan is just forgetful so sometimes she leaves stuff lying around.”

Jaida hums and they grow quiet, awkwardness settling in.

Jaida finally sighs. “What? Do I have to call you a know-it-all bitch if we want to do this?” she asks.

Jackie can feel her face twitch in annoyance. “Well, you don't _have_ to.”

Jaida smirks and grabs Jackie's hand. Jackie lets Jaida pull her down onto the bed and into a kiss.

Jaida presses her into the bed, hovering over her. “So were you attracted to me in high school or is that a new thing?” she asks.

Jackie can't help but huff. “You bitch, haven't I embarrassed myself enough?”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Jaida says, voice lowering, “I just want to know if you ever touched yourself thinking about me.”

Jaida reaches a hand down and touches the apex of Jackie's thighs over her jeans making Jackie suck in a breath.

“I've touched myself thinking of a lot of girls, don't think you're special,” she forces out.

“So you did,” Jaida says with a smirk.

Jackie frowns and grabs Jaida's face, bringing her into another kiss.

Jaida regrettably moves her hand from Jackie's crotch to sneak under her t-shirt. Her hand reaches for the clasp of her bra and she undoes it with ease. 

Jackie pushes Jaida away to pull her t-shirt and bra off, flinging them to a corner of the room.

“Eager?” Jaida asks, a hand going to Jackie's bare waist.

“Are you going to be a cocky bitch the whole time?” Jackie asks, gripping the bottom of Jaida's t-shirt.

Jaida removes Jackie's hand to sit up and remove her shirt herself. 

“Sorry,” she says, suddenly serious, “I'm just, I've probably been thinking about this for as long as you have and I guess I want to seem cooler than I actually am.”

Jackie forces her eyes away from Jaida's tits in a red bra to digest what she said.

“No way you have been thinking about this as long as I have,” Jackie says, “You were always the beautiful, popular girl and I was just a nerd. You weren't thinking about me.”

“Girl, I was on debate team I wasn't that popular,” Jaida rolls her eyes, “You wanna bet though?”

Jaida reaches behind her back and undoes her bra, letting it slip down her chest and Jackie's mouth runs dry.

“What does the winner get?” Jackie asks, voice quiet.

“Winner comes first,” Jaida says, throwing her bra off the side of the bed.

“I like my odds,” Jackie says.

“Well,” Jaida stands and gets her fingers on the button of her jeans, taking them off as she talks, “The first time I thought you were attractive was when he did that practice debate on marriage equality and you completely destroyed that really conservative guy on the team.”

Jackie smirks, one because Jaida is mostly naked and two because now she knows she's won. “First argument we had, second debate club meeting. We were like inches apart yelling at each other and I was so wet.”

Jaida scoffs and gets back on Jackie's bed, her hands going to the button on her jeans. “There she is,” she says, “Happy you won, know-it-all?”

“You going to keep your promise?” Jackie asks even as Jaida pulls her jeans off and shoves them off the side of the bed.

“Why don't you shut up and see?” Jaida asks. She leans down and kisses Jackie's stomach, her hands on the band of Jackie's underwear and as she pulls them down and off her legs Jackie starts losing all of the cool she's been building up.

After her underwear has also been discarded, Jaida puts her hands on Jackie's thighs, spreading them for her and Jackie whimpers.

“Nothing to say now, huh?” Jaida says, lowering herself so her face is right in front of Jackie's pussy.

“Sh-shut up,” Jackie says, but it comes out as a whine. She bites her lip and her hands go to touch her breasts as Jaida finally licks her.

Jackie's legs twitch and Jaida puts steady hands on her thighs to keep her still as she licks through her folds. She moves her way lower to lick into Jackie making her moan so loud she surprises herself.

“Fuck,” Jackie murmurs, slightly embarrassed by herself, but Jaida doesn't react and keeps eating her out without pause.

She enters Jackie with two fingers and moves her mouth to Jackie's clit which makes her gasp.

“Don't stop,” she pleads.

Jaida hums and fucks her harder, sucking on her clit until Jackie comes with a cry. Jaida's fingers slow inside her, moving in and out leisurely and she licks at her clit softly until Jackie's breathing evens out and she starts to squirm.

Jaida sits back up, breathing heavy. “Jesus girl, you're louder than I thought you'd be,” she says.

Jackie groans, closing her legs. “Shut up, I'm not usually that loud.”

Jaida raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Oh, really?”

Jackie rolls her eyes and sits up. “That's it.”

She takes a still kneeling Jaida by the hips and pulls her panties down. Jaida gets her panties off one leg, but leaves them hanging off the other as Jackie is already laying back down and encouraging Jaida forward.

“Shit,” Jaida mumbles to herself when she realizes what Jackie wants and she straddles the other woman's face.

She lowers herself onto Jackie's waiting mouth, quickly going to grip Jackie's hair as she licks at her. Jackie moans and grips at Jaida's thighs, licking into her eagerly. 

Jaida also moans, her hands gripping Jackie's hair tighter. “Fuck, Jackie,” she mutters.

Jackie moves her fingers over to rub Jaida's clit as she eats her out. She continues rubbing her with tight circles until Jaida comes on her tongue with a gasp, her hands going down to the bed to hold herself up.

Jaida quickly moves off Jackie before her legs can give out too much and she puts all her weight on Jackie, collapsing next to her on the bed.

They stare at each other for a second before Jackie laughs lightly.

“What?” Jaida asks, trying not to sound annoyed.

“I can't believe that just happened,” Jackie admits.

“Well, it did,” Jaida says, “Give me a minute and I'll get out of your hair.”

“No rush,” Jackie says with a shrug.

“Really?” Jaida raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, let's just make sure we're decent before Jan gets back. I do not want to have to hear a roommate etiquette lecture from her,” Jackie says, “You know, maybe this is what we really needed to start over.”

“Fuck?” Jaida asks and then laughs when Jackie nods, “I guess so. Friends?”

“With a couple benefits maybe?” Jackie asks, trying to not sound too hopeful.

“Girl, for what we just did?” Jaida says, “Whatever you want. Well, to a point. I'm still not giving up on that practice debate being two on two.”

Jackie smirks. “Sounds like another bet coming on.”

A month later Jackie and Jaida are meeting with the professor overseeing the forensics club and evaluating their performance.

“A few of the students said they thought you two were kind of awkward with each other to start, but have been getting better. I'm glad your teamwork has been improving,” she says, shuffling through the papers that contain their students' first evaluations.

“We've gotten a lot closer,” Jaida says, smiling innocently which makes Jackie roll her eyes while the professor's attention isn't on them.

“Overall, the evaluations are positive so I don't see a reason to change either of you. Especially with the first away competition coming up. We already booked the hotel rooms, two students to each room. You two will have to share a room as well if that's all right?” the professor asks, looking up at them.

“That won't be a problem at all, right Jackie?” Jaida asks, looking over at her friend.

Jackie looks at Jaida just in time to see her tongue peek out and wet her lips about as subtly as a train through a brick wall. “Definitely not,” she agrees.


End file.
